The present invention relates to a novel method of treatment and to certain novel compounds having pharmacological activity, to a process for the preparation of such compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to the use of such compounds and compositions in medicine.
Molecular Pharmacology, Volume 6, No. 6, 1970, p. 597-603 discloses 1,3-dimethyl-8-nitro-xanthine. This compound is disclosed as having lipolytic activity.
Annalen der Chemie, 47, 362-365 (1957) discloses 1, 3-dimethyl-8-amino-xanthine and a process by which it may be prepared. No pharmacological utility is disclosed for this compound.
Drug Res. 27 (1) Nr. 19, 1977, pages 4-14, Van K. H. Klingler discloses certain 1, 3-dimethyl-8-substituted xanthines as intermediates solely in the synthesis of phenylethyl aminoalkyl xanthines.
Drug Res. 31 (11), Nr. 12, 1981, R. G. Werner et al, pages 2044-2048 discloses certain 1, 3-dimethyl-8-substituted xanthines. No pharmacological activity is disclosed for these compounds.
It has now been discovered that certain 8-substituted xanthines have a protective effect against the consequences of cerebral metabolic inhibition. The said compounds improve data acquisition or retrieval following transient forebrain ischaemia and are therefore useful in the treatment of cerebral vascular and neuronal degenerative disorders associated with learning, memory and cognitive dysfunctions including cerebral senility, multi-infarct dementia, senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, age associated memory impairment and certain disorders associated with Parkinson""s disease.
These compounds are also indicated to have neuroprotectant activity. They are therefore useful in the prophylaxis of disorders associated with neuronal degeneration resulting form ischaemic events, including cerebral ischaemia due to cardiac arrest, stroke and also after cerebral ischaemic events such as those resulting from surgery and or during childbirth. In addition treatment with the compound is indicated to be of benefit for the treatment of functional disorders resulting from disturbed brain function following ischaemia.
These compounds are also active in increasing the oxygen tension in ischaemic skeletal muscle. This property results in an increase in the nutritional blood flow through ischaemic skeletal muscle which in turn indicates that the compounds of the invention are of potential use as agents for the treatment of peripheral vascular disease such as intermittent claudication.
These compounds also act as phosphodiesterase inhibitors and elevate cyclic AMP levels and are therefore of potential use in the treatment of proliferative skin disease in human or non-human mammals.
These compounds are also indicated to have bronchodilator activity and thus to be of potential use in the treatment of disorders of the respiratory tract, such as reversible airways obstruction and asthma.
It has now also surprisingly been discovered that these compounds are good inhibitors of induced blood eosinophilia and that they are therefore potentially useful in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of disorders associated with increased numbers of eosinophils, such as asthma, and allergic disorders associated with atopy, such as urticaria, eczema and rhinitis.
Certain of the novel compounds are also indicated to possess useful adenosine Al antagonist activity.
Finally the present compounds also show good metabolic stability.
Accordingly, the invention provides a method for the treatment of cerebrovascular disorders and/or disorders associated with cerebral senility and/or prophylaxis of disorders associated with neuronal degeneration resulting from ischaemic events and/or peripheral vascular disease and/or proliferative skin disease and/or for disorders of the respiratory tract and/or the treatment or prophylaxis of disorders associated with increased numbers of eosinophils and allergic disorders associated with atopy, which method comprises the administration of an effective, non-toxic amount of a compound of formula (I): 
or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein R1 and R2 each independently represent alkyl or a moiety of formula (a):
xe2x88x92(CH2)mxe2x88x92Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a) 
wherein
m represents zero or an integer 1, 2 or 3;
A represents a substituted or unsubstituted cyclic hydrocarbon radical; and
R3 represents a halogen atom, a nitro group, or a group xe2x88x92NR4R5 wherein R4 and R5 each independently represents hydrogen, alkyl or alkylcarbonyl or R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form an optionally substituted, heterocyclic group; to a human or non-human mammal in need thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of cerebrovascular disorders and/or disorders associated with cerebral senility and/or prophylaxis of disorders associated with neuronal degeneration resulting from ischaemic events and/or peripheral vascular disease and/or proliferative skin diseases and/or disorders of the respiratory tract and/or the treatment or prophylaxis of disorders associated with increased numbers of eosinophils and allergic disorders associated with atopy.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula (I) or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier therefor.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula (I), or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, providing that in the compound of formula (I) when R1 and R2 both represent methyl then R3 is not a nitro group, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier therefor.
In a further aspect the invention provides a compound of formula (I), or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, providing that in the compound of formula (I) when R1 and R2 both represent methyl then R3 is not a nitro group, for use as an active therapeutic substance.
The invention also provides a compound of formula (I), or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, providing that in the compound of formula (I) when R1 and R2 both represent methyl then R3 is not a nitro group, for use in the treatment of cerebrovascular disorders and/or disorders associated with cerebral senility and/or prophylaxis of disorders associated with neuronal degeneration resulting from ischaemic events and/or peripheral vascular disease and/or proliferative skin diseases and/or disorders of the respiratory tract and/or the treatment or prophylaxis of disorders associated with increased numbers of eosinophils and allergic disorders associated with atopy.
As indicated above, certain of the compounds of formula (I) are novel and form a further aspect of the present invention.
Accordingly, the invention also provides a compound of formula (IA): 
or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein R1 and R2 each independently represent alkyl or a moiety of formula (a):
xe2x88x92(CH2)mxe2x88x92Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a) 
wherein
m represents zero or an integer 1, 2 or 3, A represents a substituted or unsubstituted cyclic hydrocarbon radical, providing that when R1 represents methyl then R2 is not methyl; and
R3a represents a halogen atom, a nitro group, or a group xe2x88x92NR4R5 wherein R4 and R5 each independently represent hydrogen, alkyl or alkylcarbonyl or R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form an optionally substituted heterocyclic group.
Suitably, R1 represents a moiety of formula (a).
Suitably, R2 represents a moiety of formula (a).
Preferably, R1 and R2 each independently represent a moiety of formula (a).
Suitably, A is unsubstituted. Favourably, A represents a substituted or unsubstituted C3-8 cycloalkyl group, especially a C3-6 cycloalkyl group.
In particular, A represents a substituted or, preferably, unsubstituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl group.
Favourably, A represents a cyclopropyl group or a cyclobutyl group.
Preferably, A represents a cyclopropyl group.
When R1 or R2 represents alkyl, a preferred alkyl group is an n-butyl group.
An example of R3 or R3a includes a nitro group or a group xe2x88x92NHR4 wherein R4 represents hydrogen or alkylcarbonyl.
When R3 or R3a represents a halogen atom it is suitably a bromine or a chlorine atom.
When either of R4 or R5 represents alkyl or alkylcarbonyl, it is preferred if the other of R4 or R5 represents hydrogen.
An example of an alkylcarbonyl group is an acetyl group.
Suitable heterocyclic groups include saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic groups having single or fused rings, each ring having 5 to 7 ring atoms which ring atoms optionally comprise up to two additional hetero atoms selected from O, N or S.
Favoured heterocyclic groups include rings comprising 5 to 7, especially 5 or 6 and preferably 6, ring atoms.
Favoured additional hetero atoms are O or N, especially O.
Favoured heterocyclic groups are saturated heterocyclic groups.
Favoured heterocyclic groups are single ring heterocyclic groups.
Favoured heterocyclic groups comprising 5 ring atoms include pyrrolidinyl groups.
Favoured heterocyclic groups comprising 6 ring atoms include piperidinyl or morpholinyl groups.
Suitably, R3 represents amino.
Suitably, R3a represents amino
Suitably, m represents zero or the integer 1.
Favourably, m represents 1.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts are pharmaceutically acceptable base salts and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. Generally compounds of formula (I) wherein R3 is nitro form base salts, suitable pharmaceutically acceptable base salts of the compound of formula (I) include 7-N base salts including metal salts, such as alkali metal salts for example sodium salts, or organic amine salts such as that provided with ethylenediamine.
Certain of the compounds of formula (I) wherein R3 is amino form acid addition salts, suitable acid addition salts of the compounds of formula (I) are the acid addition salts including pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic salts such as the sulphate, nitrate, phosphate, borate, hydrochloride and hydrobromide and pharmaceutically acceptable organic acid addition salts such as acetate, tartrate, maleate, citrate, succinate, benzoate, ascorbate, methane-sulphate, xcex1-keto glutarate, xcex1-glycerophosphate and glucose-1-phosphate. Preferably the acid addition salt is a hydrochloride salt.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula (I) are prepared using conventional procedures.
A suitable compound of formula (I) is a compound of formula (IA).
When used herein the term xe2x80x98cyclic hydrocarbon radical xe2x80x99 includes single ring and fused ring, cyclic hydrocarbons comprising up to 8 carbon atoms in each ring, suitably up to 6 carbon atoms, for example 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms.
Suitable optional substitutents for any cyclic hydrocarbon radical includes a C1-6 alkyl group or a halogen atom.
When used herein the term xe2x80x98alkylxe2x80x99 whether used alone or when used as part of another group (for example as in an alkylcarbonyl group) includes straight and branched chain alkyl groups, containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, suitably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, for example methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl.
When used herein the expression xe2x80x98proliferative skin diseasesxe2x80x99 means benign and malignant proliferative skin diseases which are characterized by accelerated cell division in the epidermis, dermis or appendages thereto, associated with incomplete tissue differentiation. Such diseases include: psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, non=specific dermatitis, primary irritant contact dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, basal and squamous cell carcinomas of the skin, lamellar ichthyosis, epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, premalignant sun induced keratosis, non-malignant keratosis, acne, and seborrheic dermatitis in humans and atopic dermatitis and mange in domesticated animals.
The compounds of formula (I) are preferably in pharmaceutically acceptable form. By pharmaceutically acceptable form is meant, inter alia, of a pharmaceutically acceptable level of purity excluding normal pharmaceutical additives such as diluents and carriers, and including no material considered toxic at normal dosage levels. A pharmaceutically acceptable level of purity will generally be at least 50% excluding normal pharmaceutical additives, preferably 75%, more preferably 90% and still more preferably 95%.
The invention further provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (IA), which process comprises reacting a compound of formula (II): 
wherein R1a represents R1, as defined in relation to formula (IA), or a group convertible to R1 and R2a represents R2, as defined in relation to formula (IA), or a group convertible thereto, with a reagent capable of substituting the C-8 hydrogen of the compound of formula (II) with a group R3b wherein R3b represents R3a, as defined above in relation to formula (IA), or a group convertible thereto; and thereafter, if required carrying out one or more of the following optional steps:
(i) converting any group R1a to R1 and/or R2a to R2;
(ii) when R3b is not R3a, converting R3b to R3a;
(iii) converting a compound of formula (IA) into a further compound of formula (IA);
(IV) converting a compound of formula (IA) into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
For compounds of formula (IA) wherein R3a represents nitro, R3b preferably represents R3a i.e. nitro.
For compounds of formula (IA) wherein R3a represents other than nitro, R3b preferably represents a group convertible to R3a.
One preferred group R3b is a nitro group which may then if required be converted to a group R3a.
Suitable reagents for substituting the C-8 hydrogen of the compound of formula (II) with a group R3b are the appropriate conventional reagents.
The conditions of reaction for the substitution of the C-8 hydrogen of the compound of formula (II) will of course depend upon the particular reagent chosen, and in general the conditions used will be those which are conventional for the reagent used.
One particularly suitable reagent is a nitrating agent.
In one convenient form of the abovementioned process the compound of formula (II) is reacted with a suitable nitrating agent to provide a compound of formula (IA) wherein R3a represents a nitro group and then converting the nitro group into a halogen atom or a group of the abovedefined formula xe2x88x92NR4aR5a.
Accordingly, in one particular aspect the present invention provides a process for preparing a compound of formula (IA) which process comprises reacting a compound of the hereinbefore defined formula (II) with a nitrating agent, to provide a compound of formula (IA) wherein R3a represents a nitro group, and thereafter if required carrying out the following optional steps:
(i) converting any group R1a to R1 and/or R2a to R2;
(ii) converting the nitro group into another group R3a;
(iii) converting a compound of formula (IA) into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
A compound of formula (II) may be prepared by the dehydrating cyclisation of a compound of formula (III): 
wherein R1a represents R1, as defined in relation to formula (IA), or a group convertible to R1 and R2a represents R2, as defined in relation to formula (IA), or a group convertible thereto, A1 represents xe2x80x94NO or xe2x80x94NH.CHO and A2 represents xe2x80x94NH.CH3 or xe2x88x92NH2, providing that when A1 is xe2x80x94NO then A2 is xe2x80x94NH.CH3 and when A1 is xe2x80x94NH.CHO then A2 is NH2; and thereafter, if required, converting any group R1a to R1 and/or R2a to R2. The dehydrating cyclisation of a compound of formula (III) may be carried out under any suitable conditions. Favourably the conditions chosen are these wherein the water formed is removed from the reaction mixture, thus the reaction is generally carried out at an elevated temperature in the range of from 100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., such as in the range of 180xc2x0 C. to 190xc2x0 C.
In one aspect of the process, especially when A1 is xe2x80x94NO and A2 is xe2x88x92NH.CH3, the reaction is carried out in a solvent immiscible with water, such as toluene, at the reflux temperature of the solvent, the water being removed using a water-separator.
Suitable values for R1a and R2a include R1 and R2 respectively or nitrogen protecting groups such as benzyl groups.
When R1a or R2a represents other than R1 or R2 respectively, the abovementioned conversions of R1a into R1 and R2a to R2 may be carried out using the appropriate conventional procedure. For example when R1a (or R2a) represents a nitrogen protecting group, such as a benzyl group, the protecting group may be removed using the appropriate conventional procedure, such as catalytic hydrogenation, and the resulting product reacted with a compound of formula (IV):
Xxe2x88x92(CH2)mxe2x88x92Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV) 
wherein A and m are as defined in relation to formula (IA) and X represents a leaving group, such as halide, for example bromide or iodide.
The protection of any reactive group or atom, such as the xanthine nitrogen atom may be carried out at any appropriate stage in the aforementioned process. Suitable protecting groups include those used conventionally in the art for the particular group or atom being protected, for example suitable protecting groups for the xanthine nitrogen atoms are benzyl groups.
Protecting groups may be prepared and removed using the appropriate conventional procedure:
For example, N-benzyl protecting groups may be prepared by treating the appropriate compound of formula (II) with benzyl chloride in the presence of a base such as triethylamine. The N-benzyl protecting groups may be removed by catalytic hydrogenation over a suitable catalyst, such as palladium on activated charcoal, in a suitable solvent, such as ethanol conveniently at an elevated temperature, or by treatment with anhydrous aluminum chloride in dry benzene at ambient temperature.
A compound of formula (III) wherein A1 represents xe2x80x94NH.CHO and R2 represents xe2x80x94NH2 may suitably be prepared from a 6-aminouracil of formula (A) according to the following reaction scheme: 
wherein R1a and R2a are as defined in relation to formula (II).
Suitably, the reaction conditions used in the above-mentioned reaction scheme are appropriate conventional conditions. In a preferred aspect of the process, the conversion of the 6-aminouracil (A), via (B) and (C), to the corresponding compound of formula (III) and the cyclisation of the compound of formula (III) to the compound of formula (II) are all carried out in-situ, suitably by using an analogous procedure to that of H. Bredereck and A. Edenhofer, Chem. Berichte 88, 1306-1312 (1955).
The 6-aminouracils of formula (A) may themselves be prepared by the method of V. Papesch and E. F. Schroder, J. Org. Chem., 16, 1879-90 (1951), or Yozo Ohtsuka, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 1973, 46(2), 506-9.
A compound of formula (III) wherein A1 represents xe2x80x94NO and A2 represents xe2x88x92NH.CH3 may conveniently be prepared from a 6-chlorouracil of formula (D), according to the following reaction scheme: 
wherein R1a and R2a are as defined in relation to formula (II).
Suitably, the reaction conditions used in the last above mentioned scheme are the appropriate conventional conditions, for example those used in the method of H. Goldner, G. Dietz and E. Carstens, Liebigs Annalen der Chemie, 691, 142-158 (1965). The 6-chlorouracil of formula (D) may also be prepared according to the procedure of Dietz et al.
When R3a represent a nitro group, suitable conversions of the nitro group into another group R3a include the following:
(i) converting the nitro group into a halogen atom;
(ii) converting the nitro group into an amine group;
(iii) converting the nitro group into a halogen atom followed by conversion of the halogen atom into a group xe2x80x94NR4bR5b wherein R4b and R5b together with the nitrogen atom to which they attached form an optionally substituted heterocyclic group; and
(iv) converting the nitro group into an amino group and thereafter aklylating and/or acylating the amino group to provide a group xe2x80x94NR4cR5c wherein R4c represents hydrogen, alkyl or alkylcarbonyl and R5c represents alkyl or alkylcarbonyl.
A nitro group may be converted into a halogen atom by using any convenient halogenating agent.
One suitable halogenating agent is a hydrogen halide, suitably reacted in aqueous conditions for example by using concentration hydrochloric acid or concentrated hydrobromic acid at an elevated temperature, for example in the range of from 50 to 150xc2x0 C.
A further suitable halogenating agent is a phosphorus oxyhalide, such as phosphorous oxychloride, which may be reacted in any suitable solvent, such as dimethyl-formaide, suitably at an elevated temperature for example in the range of from 50xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.
A nitro group may conveniently be converted into an amino group by conventional reduction methods for example by using tin powder and concentrated hydrochloric acid at ambient temperature or by using sodium dithionite in aqueous methanol at ambient temperature.
When R3a in the compound of formula (IA) represents a halogen atom it may be converted into a group xe2x88x92NR4bR5b by reacting with a reagent of formula (III):
HNR4bR5bxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III) 
wherein R4b and R5b are as defined above.
The reaction between the compound of formula (IA) and the compound of formula (III) may be carried out in any suitable solvent, such as toluene, at any temperature providing a convenient rate of formation of the product, but suitably at an elevated temperature, such as in the range of from 50xc2x0 to 180xc2x0 C., at atmospheric or an elevated pressure.
Suitable alkylation methods for use in the abovementioned conversions include those used conventionally in the art, for example methods using halides, preferably iodides, in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in any convenient solvent for example acetonitrile or toluene.
Suitable acylation methods for use in the abovementioned conversions include those used conventionally in the art, thus an amino group may be converted into an alkylcarbonyl amino group by using an appropriate acylating agent, for example an amino group may be converted to an acetylamino group by using acetic anhydride at elevated temperature.
The compounds of formula (I) may be prepared according to the abovementioned methods or, as appropriate, by the methods of the abovementioned publications.
The active compound may be formulated for administration by any suitable route, the preferred route depending upon the disorder for which treatment is required, and is preferably in unit dosage form or in a form that a human patient may administer to himself in a single dosage. Advantageously, the composition is suitable for oral, rectal, topical, parenteral, intravenous or intramuscular administration or through the respiratory tract. Preparations may be designed to give slow release of the active ingredient.
The compositions of the invention may be in the form of tablets, capsules, sachets, vials, powders, granules, lozenges, suppositories, reconstitutable powders, or liquid preparations such as oral or sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions. Topical formulations are also envisaged where appropriate.
In order to obtain consistency of administration it is preferred that a composition of the invention is in the form of a unit dose.
Unit dose presentation forms for oral administration may be tablets and capsules and may contain conventional excipients such as binding agents, for example syrup, acacia, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth, or polyvinylpyrrolidone; fillers, for example lactose, sugar, maize-starch, calcium phosphate, sorbitol or glycine; tabletting lubricants, for example magnesium stearate; disintegrants, for example starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone, sodium starch glycollate or microcrystalline cellulose; or pharmaceutically acceptable wetting agents such as sodium lauryl sulphate.
The solid oral compositions may be prepared by conventional methods of blending, filling, tabletting or the like. Repeated blending operations may be used to distribute the active agent throughout those compositions employing large quantities of fillers.
Such operations are of course conventional in the art. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice, in particular with an enteric coating.
Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, emulsions, syrups, or elixirs, or may be presented as a dry product for reconstitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives such as suspending agents, for example sorbitol, syrup, methyl cellulose, gelatin, hydroxyethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, aluminium stearate gel, hydrogenated edible fats; emulsifying agents, for example lecithin, sorbitan monooleate, or acacia; non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), for example almond oil, fractionated coconut oil, oily esters such as esters of glycerine, propylene glycol, or ethyl alcohol; perservatives, for example methyl or propyl p-hydroxybenzoate or sorbic acid; and if desired conventional flavouring or colouring agents.
Compositions may also suitably be presented for administration to the respiratory tract as a snuff or an aerosol or solution for a nebulizer, or as a microfine powder for insufflation, alone or in combination with an inert carrier such as lactose. In such a case the particles of active compound suitably have diameters of less than 50 microns, such as from 0.1 to 50 microns, preferably less than 10 microns, for example from 1 to 10 microns, 1 to 5 microns or from 2 to 5 microns. Where appropriate, small amounts of other anti-asthmatics and bronchodilators, for example sympathomimetic amines such as isoprenaline, isoetharine, salbutamol, phenylephrine and ephedrine; xanthine derivatives such as theophylline and aminophylline and corticosteroids such as prednisolone and adrenal stimulants such as ACTH may be included.
For parenteral administration, fluid unit dosage forms are prepared utilizing the compound and a sterile vehicle, and, depending on the concentration used, can be either suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. In preparing solutions the compound can be dissolved in water for injection and filter sterilized before filling into a suitable vial or ampoule and sealing.
Advantageously, adjuvants such as a local anaesthetic, a preservative and buffering agents can be dissolved in the vehicle. To enhance the stability, the composition can be frozen after filling into the vial and the water removed under vacuum. Parenteral suspensions are prepared in substantially the same manner, except that the compound is suspended in the vehicle instead of being dissolved, and sterilization cannot be accomplished by filtration. The compound can be sterilized by exposure to ethylene oxide before suspending in the sterile vehicle. Advantageously, a surfactant or wetting agent is included in the composition to facilitate uniform distribution of the compound.
The compositions may contain from 0.1% to 99% by weight, preferably from 10-60% by weight, of the active material, depending on the method of administration.
Compounds of formula (I), or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, may also be administered as a topical formulation in combination with conventional topical excipients.
Topical formulations may be presented as, for instance, ointments, creams or lotions, impregnated dressings, gels, gel sticks, spray and aerosols, and may contain appropriate conventional additives such as preservatives, solvents to assist drug penetration and emollients in ointments and creams. The formulations may contain compatible conventional carriers, such as cream or ointment bases and ethanol or oleyl alcohol for lotions.
Suitable cream, lotion, gel, stick, ointment, spray or aerosol formulation that may be used for compounds of formula (I) or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, are conventional formulations well known in the art, for example, as described in standard text books of pharmaceutics and cosmetics, such as Harry""s Cosmeticology published by Leonard Hill Books, Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, and the British and US Pharmacopoeias.
Suitably, the compound of formula (I), or if appropriate a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, will comprise from about 0.5 to 20% by weight of the formulation, favourably from about 1 to 10%, for example 2 to 5%.
The dose of the compound used in the treatment of the invention will vary in the usual way with the seriousness of the disorders, the weight of the sufferer, and the relative efficacy of the compound. However, as a general guide suitable unit does may be 0.1 to 1000 mg, such as 0.5 to 200, 0.5 to 100 or 0.5 to 10 mg, for example 0.5, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 mg; and such unit doses may be administered more than once a day, for example 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 times a day, but preferably 1 or 2 times per day, so that the total daily dosage for a 70 kg adult is in the range of about 0.1 to about 1400 mg, such as from about 0.1 to about 1000 mg, that is in the range of about 0.001 to 20 mg/kg/day, such as 0.007 to 3, 0.007 to 1.4, 0.007 to 0.14 or 0.01 to 0.5 mg/kg/day, for example 0.01, 0.02, 0.04, 0.05, 0.06, 0.08, 0.1 or 0.2mg/kg/day; and such therapy may extend for a number of weeks or months.
When used herein the term xe2x80x98pharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x99 encompasses materials suitable for both human and veterinary use.
No toxicological effects have been established for the compounds of formula (I) in the above mentioned dosage ranges.
The following pharmacological data and examples illustrate the invention. The following preparations illustrate the preparation of intermediates to the novel compounds of formula (IA).